Two For One
by The Glitchy Gamer
Summary: Taken into a place he has never seen before, Arthur meets someone who surprisingly, looks just like him. [Request: Vampire!England/Pirate!England]


**A.N:**  
**A fic for senpai**  
**She requested Vampire!England/Pirate!England smut with Pirate!England bottoming. (although i couldnt do the smut and will probably post it later if people like this enough)**

**Arthur = Vampire!England**  
**Kirkland = Pirate!England (Pirate is also a country too, Sorry,, )**

**I hope this is ok, i havent written anything good in quite a while and i had to rush to get this out. If you see any mistakes or anything that didnt make sense please tell me!**

* * *

Arthur wasn't sure what had happened. He was just trying to go to bed and get some sleep, but before he knew it, people were barging into his room, shouting at him to stay still. They had guns. Arthur wasn't scared of guns as they couldn't hurt him, no, not even if one bullet_ did_ puncture his heart. Those stupid old tales were never good for information.

Arthur stood still and watched the men in white body-suits suits, he wouldn't back down, that's for sure. Well, he wasn't_ going_ to back down. He couldn't exactly stop himself when a dart hit his neck and a tranquilizer was spreading through his system. The blonde felt faint, trying to keep himself awake no matter what but it was all in vain when he hit the floor with a thud and the men in suits gathered around him just as his world turned to black.

* * *

Groaning, Arthur put a hand to his head. He was in a bed. A very soft bed. He felt so tired, like he had just run a mile and fatigue was only just hitting him. His head was racing, it didn't hurt but it just felt like it should. He honestly felt rather faint.

"Don't worry, you'll feel fine in a minute. You probably only feel like that because of they way they treated you and they practically threw you in here, so." Arthur heard a voice coming from the foot of the bed. He froze. Someone else was with him? Was it one of those men in white suits?

Sitting up slowly, he rubbed his eyes and looked to the end of his bed. A young man sat there, he looked about eighteen or nineteen. Arthur looked him over, he seemed to be dressed very strangely. He had a ruffled shirt on and some.. very tight trousers with a red sash draped around his hips and tied at one side. The shirt showed some of his chest, a few small scars here and there. He couldn't see his feet but who really cared about what he was wearing on his feet when the boy looked exactly like him.

Arthur had looked up at the boy's face and saw that he looked exactly like him. Sure, his face was a bit smaller and he seemed to have freckles that hadnt gone away just yet but over all, the boy was basically a replica of him.

Hearing a small chuckle Arthur stopped staring and was about to ask why the lad had laughed. "Y'see something you like?" The boy asked. Arthur faltered for a second. Did he? Did he like what he saw? Of course he did. He wasnt going to lie that the boy looked awfully.. Ravashing. The vampire coughed into his fist once before standing up and brushing himself down, attemting to get rid of the wrinkles in his clothing.

"Yes, i have to say, i do like what i see." He told the boy with a smirk on his face, the younger blonde smiling too before his tone changed, "Now who are you and why do you look like me."

"Okay, okay. I get that you're probably a bit freaked out but im freaked out a bit too, not going to lie." The smaller male said as he stood up off the bed and walked over to Arthur.

"Im Captain Kirkland, I dont know why im here, i was on my boat trying to get to land before someone hit me and i passed out. Now im here. I dont know why i look like you either but its pretty interesting." The captain explained. Captain? This small boy was a captain?

"A captain huh? How could a kid like you be a captain?" Arthur asked, curiosity in his voice.

"C'mon, i dont really want to have to explain that. Now, uh, who are you?"

The taller blonde straigtened his back before looking the boy straight in the eyes and telling him slowly, "Im Arthur kirkland. Im a vampire-" Arthur was about to continue to explain himself before he noticed something.

They were suddenly very close, Kirkland had somehow manged to get very close to Arthur as he had been speaking, walking slowly towards the other, a sultry look in his eyes. "What do you think you're doing, child." Arthur asked quietly, no emotion to his voice.

"Oh, nothing." The pirate told him, placing a hand on his hip "So you're a vampire huh? Sharp teeth n' all? Well, I just thought that since we're going to be in here for a while, why not have a little fun?"

"Fun?"

"Fun."

Arthur looked away for a second before a his eyes met Kirkland's once again. This time with a certain look in his eyes. He smiled and closed the gap between them, a hand on Kirkland's side and the other on his cheek, gently pushing back the pirate's bangs. "Oh love.." He begain quietly, the smile on his face now preditorial and looking as if he wanted to eat the other. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

Kirkland couldnt say anything before he was suddenly being pulled into deep kiss, more tounge and teeth than anything else. Their tounges rubbing together, a small line of saliva running down Arthur's chin, and Kirkland's bloody lips caused by the harsh biting was nothing but a turn on. Arthur moaned and pulled at the other's hips, pulling them closer together. Kirkland's blood was just so.. Addicting.

Kirkland was nearly one hundred percent the same as Arthur, despite being younger and being a country. Since he was a country and not human nor beast, his blood tasted different. It tasted so sweet. And just one drop from the young pirate's lip was enough to get Arthur hooked.

Arthur pushed Kirkland down onto the bed, crawling over him as the younger man caught his breath. He squirmed slightly before letting out a small moan, looking Arthur straight in the eyes and licking his lips. "That was awfully rough." He purred out, his tounge running over the cuts on his bottom lip.

"Its only going to get rougher."

* * *

**A.N:**

**ugh i hope this was ok, im sorry it was p/ short**

**gomen i couldnt do the smut,,**  
**maybe if enough people like this part then ill post it? but that kind of requires people to review/comment which i barely ever get lmao**  
**(also sorry for the Cliff-hanger ฅʕ 6ᴥ9ʔ ฅ )**


End file.
